Family Tree
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Alan and Jeff are fighting about Alan's life choices. Nothing seems to hold them together as a family, but will a life threatening rescue change that? I know it is not a good summary, but the story is good. Songfic based on the song Family tree by Matthew West.


"I know you didn't ask for this Alan, but I don't know what else I'm going to do with you," Jeff Tracy said. "I can't keep getting you out of jail every time you cause trouble. I need to know that you will have a good future once your brothers or me aren't there to help you."

Jeff Tracy was an ex-astronaut and billionaire as well as father to five grown up boys. His four oldest sons had their own careers and worked for the secret organization International Rescue, which was part of the family business the Tracys had built. However when it came to youngest son Alan, who had only recently graduated high school and started going to Colorado University, Jeff wasn't sure how to connect and help him out since his son was so troubled.

"I understand dad," Alan said restrained. He understood his father's reason to make him help out at the company because of the property damage charge he was going to receive from the local police, but that's not what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be like his older brothers, be like superheroes saving those in need. The only thing he ever wanted in his life was to be part of International Rescue, which had he had been allowed to watch on the sidelines even though when he was fourteen had saved his family during the Hood incident. He didn't want to be nuisance to his family. But what could he do? He couldn't let his father even further down than he already was and he couldn't like his brothers who strived for perfection in everything they did. Scott was the leader and the best pilot in the Air force, meanwhile John was an astronomer and author of many astronomy books that was even used at his former high school. His third oldest brother Virgil was a famous painter and musician, and Gordon was an Olympic diving champion, but due to the hydrofoil accident that happened a few years ago he was no longer able to compete professionally. So Gordon became an oceanographer instead and was amazing in that field. How could Alan even compete with those kinds of accomplishments his brother had made?

Alan wasn't even close to being perfect like the rest of his family. The only thing he was good at was running and motorcar racing. Motorcar racing was something Alan had grown to love ever since he been taught how to drive by Parker, Lady Penelope's butler and his former babysitter, when he was eight years old. And he was a well-accomplished driver since he had won most of the races he had entered and he had even been offered a spot on a national motorcar racing team. Racing was the only time Alan ever felt free from all the expectations and demands people was putting on him, but unfortunately motorcar racing couldn't exactly help support himself in life at least not in the long run and also because his father thought his son was meant for something greater than racing and refused his from professionally become a racer.

Other than that he had no idea what else he wanted to do with his life. So it should be a perfect solution for him just to work for Tracy Enterprises and be like his dad. But was that what he really wanted in life? Could he really do have that kind of life, control a worldwide company, go to business meetings and be responsible for his employees?

Alan had no idea how to answer all these questions and expectations. Dad and brothers expected him to do well as an employee for Tracy Enterprises, but did he have to like his dad in order to have a good life like his dad, brothers and his grandparents before him had? Did he have to carry on a life that was handed down to him, instead of doing what he wanted to do?

* * *

Alan tried to escape the responsibility his family was putting on him, but somehow they always seemed to find him when he didn't want to be found. The thought of being an employee for his dad's company wasn't something he could or wanted to do with his life. There must be something else out there he could do.

"ALAN!" Jeff yelled after his son, who ran out of his office in fury. They had a terrible fight about Alan's future. Alan had refused to work for his father's company and he had also refused to continue to go to college like his father wanted him to do. "Get back in here right now!"

"NO DAD!" Alan yelled back from the pathway towards the beach. "I have said what I wanted to say and there is nothing you or anyone can't say or do about my decision."

Everyone told him to listen to his dad because he knew what was best for him, his brothers, Fermat, Tin-Tin and even Grandma Tracy told him to listen. Alan only responded by leaving the room whenever he heard talk about it, he either went out for a run or drove around town to get out some steam. He couldn't take it anymore, listening to what everybody wanted him to do with his life.

Spring break was soon going to be over and Alan was being forced to go back to the university. His whole family putting on a big pressure about it and it was driving him crazy. All Alan cared and wanted to do was to be a racer and he didn't want to continue college if every time he got in trouble for launching rockets in the classroom. He wished his family could understand him and support him like they did when Alan had first started motorcar racing. They used to come to almost every race to him and they often told him they were proud of him, but so why couldn't they do it now?

However this was his life and he wanted to be able to make his own choices and learn from his mistakes. That's why he had to defy everyone else's wishes and expectations, and begin following his own wishes and expectations that came along the long road he was heading.

* * *

Jeff couldn't decide if he was furious or happy that Alan followed his own path, but he wished Alan would understand his dream that he has on his son's life. Alan was the youngest and the last gift his deceased wife Lucy gave him before she passed away in an accident. Alan was also the carbon copy of her and the only one of his children who challenged his authority on daily bases. Exactly like he was doing with his decision about college and his life choices. His son wanted to be a professional motorcar racer and be part of International Rescue, but couldn't he see how dangerous that kind of life it is? The chances of serious injuries and possible death were enormous in both careers and Jeff wasn't willing to lose his youngest son before his time. His son had a full life ahead of him. Alan had done well in school despite his troublesome behavior; he had his girlfriend Tin-Tin who he was probably going to marry and raise their own family in the future. All he ever wished for his son is that he was going to have good and safe life, so why did Alan have to fight against every intention of good will?

* * *

It was his last rescue before he went to the university and his brothers was giving him the silence treatment. Real mature, Alan thought as he was sitting on the passenger seat in Thunderbird 2 while Virgil was piloting in the seat next to him. His dad was giving out orders through the radio, explaining the rescue on the explosion at an oilrig in Norway. Scott and Gordon were already securing the scene for TB2 to release the rescue platform.

"Thunderbird 2, ready to release the platform?" Scott said over the radio.

"FAB, Thunderbird 1. Releasing the rescue platform now," Virgil confirmed and pushed the button. The platform went down and most of the oil workers managed to get off the oilrig and swim towards the platform and get on it, but then all of a sudden the oilrig ruptured and the explosion sent one of the workers back in the water and Thunderbird 2 and the platform was pushed away from the scene. Thunderbird 1 tried to get closer to find the missing worker in water, but it couldn't get closer without getting caught in the explosion.

"Thunderbird 1, are you getting a possible position to reach for the worker?" Virgil said. He was calm, but was worried about his brothers getting caught in the explosion.

"That is negative Thunderbird 2," Scott said. But you could hear the frustration and helplessness in his voice. He wanted to save the last worker, but with no possible position to get down there and help. There wasn't much they could do. They couldn't save everyone, no matter how much you want to or love them.

Virgil looked sad over the news and Alan noticed his brother gritting his teeth. There was one life out there they couldn't save and they weren't going to try and save him anyway. How can that be right? His man had lost hope to be saved when the explosion happened, but he had gotten it back when International Rescue arrived to save him and the rest of the crew. Is it right to give up before trying everything they could?

No, Alan thought when he rose from his seat and went to the back to the aircraft. That is why he refused to give up before he had tried everything in his power to save the worker in the water. However Alan knew that by doing this he was going against every rule and orders his family had set for this job, but he needed at least try saving the worker.

Virgil was prepping for take off when the alarm went off. He was panicking and got all sort of thought that there was something wrong with the aircraft. Then he noticed that the back entrance of TB2 had been opened, but how could that be possible unless someone had opened it.

"Virgil, what's going on? Why is the back entrance on TB2 open?" Scott asked frantically. He couldn't understand why his little brother had opened the entrance, since the rest of the workers were already on the platform and there was no need to pull them inside the aircraft, especially since the platform was safest place for them without moving them before they were brought to the hospital.

"I don't know Scott," Virgil answered as he tried to close the back entrance, but found out it wasn't possible since someone had opened the entrance manually. The only question was who? Then it struck him like lightning, there was only one person on TB2 other than Virgil and that person was currently missing. "Oh my god, it's Alan!"

"What?!"

* * *

Jeff had a bad feeling something was wrong and the feeling didn't get better when he contacted his sons on the radio, asking them how the rescue was going. His sons were nervous and were desperately trying to keep something hidden from him, but they only made the suspicion more clear.

"Boys," Jeff began asking calm and slowly, more in attempt to keep his temper in check than anything else. He had little patience for disobedience and people keeping secrets from him, and when his sons were expressing both it drove him almost mad. "What's going on? Shouldn't you be on your way back?"

"Emh…. yeah dad," Scott said tentative. "But something came up and we're trying to keep the situation under control."

"What kind of situation?" Jeff said, now was starting to get concern what was going on over there.

For a moment there was dead silence until Gordon cracked and said frantically, "Alan jumped into the ocean to try and save one of the workers that was unable to get on the platform before the explosion ruptured, and he haven't gotten up since he dived into the water."

Those words crushed Jeff's world in the matter of seconds. His beloved son was currently missing in the ocean, trying to save someone's life and he couldn't do anything about it. Fear was taking over and he was afraid that something had happened to him, but he could only hope that Alan was okay and that everything was going to be okay once they found him.

This was probably not one of Alan's brightest ideas, but thoughts and wishes didn't bring him anywhere so he took a chance and jumped out of TB2 with winch in his hand. What he hadn't thought about was the fact that the water was ice cold and he was already starting to freeze despite only being in the water for than two minutes or so. Anyway Alan didn't have time to think about the cold since the worker in the water had already been in the water longer than him, which meant that the chances of Alan saving his life was in decreased digits. Alan looked around on the surface to see if the worker had managed to keep himself over the water despite the heavy waves. When he couldn't find him Alan knew must have gotten under the water, so he took a deep breath and dived under the water.

The coldness from the water almost froze his eyes opened; it was almost impossible to feel tired despite what they say in the movies that the coldness make you feel drowsy. Then again it might be the adrenaline talking, but it worked like a charm. He swam deeper down in the dark water and only to find darkness. Alan felt suddenly scared that he wouldn't be able to find him and that his attempt was all for nothing, but then he noticed a shadow moving in the water and was going further and further down to the bottom of the sea. Alan could barely see him and also could barely move because of the cold, but he forced himself to go after him.

* * *

The wait was killing them. Jeff and his four oldest sons were waiting at the local hospital after Alan had been sent along with oil workers to get medical attention. John, who usually spent his time on Thunderbird 5, had come straight home the moment he heard what had happened to Alan. They all were worried about the little Sprout, but most of all Jeff was terrified if something had gone wrong and Alan wouldn't make it. He could still remember when Scott and the other called him over the radio and told him that Alan had surfaced from the water together with the worker barely breathing. However when they pulled them up, both of them were unconscious and their bodies were ice cold. The doctors mentioned that both of them were suffering from hypothermia, and both their cases of hypothermia were quite severe due to the time they had spent under the water.

"Mr. Tracy," The doctor said. Jeff's head turned towards the doctor as his name was requested. Finally he was getting some answers about Alan's condition. "Your son is going to be fine. He suffers from a severe case of hypothermia because of his time in the water as well having a mild concussion from was we assume is from hitting his head on some rocks. We have already proceeded giving the necessary treatment for both cases and he have been responding to well to both treatments."

"Thank you doctor. Is it possible to see him?" Jeff asked, relieved that Alan was going to be alright. He could hear his sons sighed out relieved over the news as well and was more than eager to see their brother.

"Of course, he is in room 112. However he might be unconscious due to exhaustion, but feel free to talk to him. He will probably be happy to see you," the doctor said and led the Tracy family to the hospital room where the youngest member was residing.

* * *

It's been three days since Alan was admitted to the hospital and he was still unconscious. Jeff was worried, but the doctor had reassured him that there was nothing wrong and that Alan was probably very tired and just needed a good rest. Jeff understood, but he felt that everything was his fault. If he hadn't fought with Alan or let Alan come along on the rescue than maybe he wouldn't be stuck in a hospital bed. He had thought over many hundred times about the meaningless fight and how he wished Lucy were there right now, taking care of their son. She would have known what to do and she would have listen to Alan about his decisions and tried to help him out instead of doing what he had done, forcing their son to do things he didn't want to do and trying to avoid solving the problem. If only Alan woke up then Jeff could finally apologize and maybe together with Alan find a solution that can reconnect their close relationship they used to have when Alan was younger.

Darkness was the last thing Alan could remember, but he could also remember how scared he was that he might not see his family and friends again. He wished that if he died that the last words he had with his dad wasn't a screaming match filled with hurt and anger. He wanted to let his dad know that no matter what he still loved him and he wanted to say he was sorry for everything he had put him and the rest of the family through. Alan closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to take him away, but then he heard someone crying.

It sounded like his dad telling him that he needed to come back to him. That everyone was waiting for him to wake up. Alan thought over it. Was it really possible they wanted him back despite all the grief and disappointment he had put them through?

He didn't want to leave. He wasn't ready to give up before trying to make amends with his father and show him that Alan was worth something to be proud off. So he opened his eyes and saw the light.

* * *

Jeff could feel his tears come down his cheeks all over again when he saw Alan's blue eyes open and looked at him with a slightly tired expression. Even more when the first thing Alan said was, "Sorry, dad."

Then Jeff couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled his son for a hug, a hug that had long been a forgotten memory between them. Jeff wondered how long had it been since he had given his youngest a warm hug. Was it four years ago after the Hood incident or was it even earlier on? However Jeff's thoughts stopped when he realized driblets was on his shoulders. He knew it was Alan crying silently on his shoulders despite him not looking at him. They stayed quiet for a while before finally talking like they should have done years ago and this time they both listen to what the other one was trying to tell him. Jeff expressed his constant concern about Alan losing his life if he ever decided to become a racer or a fulltime member at International Rescue; meanwhile Alan explained his low confidence to be the son Jeff wanted him to be. How Alan felt unworthy and unable to be successful like his brothers and that he couldn't make Jeff proud the same way his brothers did.

"No, I'm very proud of you Alan," Jeff explained, while looking at his son. Alan had his eyes on the bed sheets and looked like he expected to be considered a failure. "You did something that neither of your brothers would ever do."

"What is that?" Alan asked. Now he was confused. How could he do something his brothers who was much older and more experienced couldn't do?

"You might have been reckless in your decision, but you take dangerous risks. And even when you know you are taking a risk, you have control over the risk you take," Jeff said with a small smile. "Though I wished you didn't have to land in the hospital because of it, but you don't give up Alan. You'll try no matter what the odds are and that's what makes you a good IR rescuer."

Alan remained quiet, thinking over what his dad had just told him. Then his eyes dilated when he realized what the meaning behind his dad's words really meant.

"You're saying that I-I…"

"Yes, I think that your destructive nature could be quite useful for IR if we find the right way to keep it under control," Jeff said. "However I hope that you might give college another try. It doesn't have to be on campus college, you can decide if you want to take it online or not. It's up to you."

"YES, YES!" Alan screamed ecstatic. Alan threw his arms around his father's neck once again for a hug. Jeff smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks dad."

* * *

Jeff was sitting in his office once again, looking at the family pictures on his desk. So much has changed through out the years. The pictures of his sons had grown up so much Jeff almost wished they hadn't grown up at all, but then again it was impossible for him to keep them from growing up. However he could honestly say that he was proud of his sons for their accomplishments and for who they were. Jeff grabbed the newest picture of his family and the one who had the brightest smile was Alan. Indeed Alan was bringing light into their lives and hopefully it would continue for the rest of their lives as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, this was the end. I know that the ending was exactly the best, but I needed to end it somehow. The song is called Family tree by Matthew West and it inspired me to write this fic because it fit with the relationship between Jeff and Alan. So I hope you like it, since it's my first attempt to write a song fiction. And to reassure you I don't own TB or the song. I have taken off the lyrics of the songs since this site prohibits publishing musical lyrics from other sources, since I didn't want this story to get pulled off and get suspended from releasing anything new because of it. So I hope you understand, and I thank the guest who told me about the rule issue. I'm of course sorry for the inconvenience I have given you because of it, and again hope you like it. **

**Please review, follow or favorite and I will try writing the next chapter on I'm still here as well begin writing on my other long TB story. **

**Anyway thanks again for supporting me and hope you like it. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
